Two broken hearts
by SwtManda83
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP!The last woman that John Cena was with, was only with him for fame and money. Amanda's last relationship ended with her heart broken. Her friend, Stacey, asks Amanda to come on the road. Will John and Amanda find each other or be alone?
1. Chapter 1

A**_/N: This is a John Cena story. John finds it so hard to find someone to be happy with; mainly because he's not sure whether the women wants him for him or for his money or fame. Amanda was so heart-broken from her last relationship that she's given up all hope in finding someone to be with and adjusted herself to being single and alone. Will they find happiness together or are they destined to spend their lives alone?_** (We all know how these end up but it's so fun to read sometimes.)

It's been almost 2 years since Amanda's last relationship and she's become content with being single..alone. The way her last relationship ended up, Amanda didn't think she'd make it through her life and now she has become so strong in herself. Sure she says she's content with being by herself...being single. However, there's this small part of her that yearns to be with someone. They only person that knows that part of her is Stacey Keibler, her good friend.

John Cena walks through the mall, after his autograph session, and as he sees couples holding hands and he grins at them as they notice them. Deep inside his head, however, he wants that. His last relationship, if you could actually call it that, didn't turn out so good. He found out the woman was nothing but a gold digger and a two-timer...obviously he kicked her to the curb. The upside is that he noticed it before he developed any serious feelings for her.

(Stacey Keibler on the phone with Amanda. A is Amanda & S is Stacey)

A: Hello?

S: Hey girl, it's Stacey

A: Hey Stacey. How's it going?

S: Pretty good, hey do you have some vacation coming up soon?

A:Well, I can arrange some at work. But I graduate from the MA program next week. Why?

S. Well, I was thinking that you'd like to come on the road with me! You're going to school and working...you need a vacation. Consider it a graduation present! After you graduate, of course we'll celebrate, but then you'll come with me and Randy.

A: Sounds like a good idea! I'm in!

S: Awesome, seeya next week!

A: Don't you have to be on the road?

S: Vince is your godfather girl! He said that if we wanted to go and see you graduate, then we could. It's a one time thing for us. Anyways, we're excited!

A: Cool! Look my hour break is almost up...I'll talk to you soon.

S: Alright, don't work to hard. Randy says hi. Talk to you next week Manda.

A: Tell him I said hi also, bye.

"So how's Manda doing?" Randy asked Stacey. "She said she was doing pretty good...but her voice sounded tired." "Well, she's working part-time and attending classes full-time, of course she's gonna be tired. She's only got one week more..she can do it." "Yep, and the best part of it is, she doesn't even know I'm setting her up." Stacey said in delight. "Do you think it's a good idea babe? I mean setting Manda with John?" "Are you crazy? It's a great idea. They're great for each other!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do you like it so far Manda...enjoying our life yet or what?" Adam asked. "It's a change...it gets me away from what's happening day to day." Amanda told Adam. Adam's only seen Amanda once before...a year ago. She looked a lot happier than she was a year ago and Adam liked to see that. "Hey Manda, mind if I be blunt with you?" "Go ahead." Amanda said to him. "Well thing is, you inspire me." "Why's that? What did I do?" Amanda asked, laughing slightly. "Well some of us know the shape that you were in a year ago and to see you now..so strong and persistant in doing what your doing. I admire your strength not to let anything get you down." "Thanks..that means a lot." The stagehand then came up to Adam and told him he was up in 10 minutes. He stood up and said, "Well, wish me luck..I'll see ya around." "Good Luck...seeya later."

**(10 minutes later)**

Amanda was in the catering room sitting at one of the tables, talking on her phone with her mother. When she hung up, she looked up and saw Randy and another man with him. "_A good-looking man at that!_" She thought to herself.

Randy noticed Amanda at the table and decided to join her. John saw her and stopped Randy. "Hey buddy, who's that?" "Stacey's friend, Amanda. She's cool. C'mon, I'll introduce you guys." _What a sight! Alright so she has a few pounds..big deal! I can live with that!"_

"Hey Manda, mind if we sit with you?" Randy asked. "Nah, go ahead!" "I wanna introduce you to my buddy, John Cena. John, this is Amanda Cuenco." "Good job Randy, you actually got my last name right for once!" "Oh give me a break woman! I've never had to say it before.." Randy realized what he said and mentally slapped himself...bracing himself for the tongue lashing he was gonna get. "Randy Orton, don't you ever call me woman..got me! I have a name, so you better use it!" "Alright, I'm sorry Manda! Please don't hurt me." Randy said, mockingly shaking. "Smart-ass!" "You know it." John was laughing so hard. _"I love that in a woman!"_ "Why are you laughin at me for? I thought you were my pal." Randy looked at John. John regained his composure and said, "I am Randy, but I'm laughing because whenever Stacey lashes at you, you just sit there with you're head down." "Listen Cena, I'm not the kinda man to hit a woman and I don't have it in my heart to yell back at a woman that yells at me! It's a lose-lose situation!" Randy looked at his watch and said, "Speaking of women, I gotta meet mine..or I'm in for it. Why don't you chill out here with Manda for a while." "Alright that sounds cool."

John sat down across from where Amanda was seated and they started talking to each other and gettting to know a little about each other. It was the first time they've met so obviously they tell each other anything deep. They enjoyed each other's company 20 minutes later John had to go and get ready for his match. "Nice chatting with you John..hope we do it again soon." Amanda told him. "Oh we will Amanda...I really liked getting to know you." John walked off...stopped and turned to her. "Hey, before I go I gotta ask you something." "Sure." "You wanna go out for dinner tonight..like a late kinda dinner? I saw Olive Garden when I was coming here to the arena. I know it's not a fancy kinda-" "Olive Garden is fine John, I'd love to." Amanda smiled. John smiled back and said, "Great...pick you up at the hotel or do you want to go right after?" She was in a pair of black pants and a red off the shoulder shirt. She looked great already. "I'm fine..I could go right after the show, but what about you? Don't you wanna go and change before we head out?" "I would like to." "Not a problem...I could just wait in my hotel room." "You sure..I wanna seem like a jerk or anything." "How would you be a jerk? I doubt you'd wanna go on a date smelling like a sweaty gym sock. Just come get me when you're ready." "_Amanda, where have you been?" _Just in case I don't see you...what room are you in?" "Room 421" Amanda told him " 3 doors down from me..cool! Wish me luck" "Good Luck"

**(The date)**

John parked the car, got out and then went and opened the passenger's side for Amanda. "Such a gentlemen, thank you John." All he could do was smile at her. There was something about her that just drove in John. "_How could I be attracted so deep already? It's just a first date, and I just met her!" _Once they were both seated, John opened his mouth and said, "Listen Amanda, I know this isn't much...like expensive or anything-" Amanda put her hand up and said, "John, it's fine...really. I don't mind. In fact, it's one of my favorites. The way you're telling me that..you'd think I was a gold digger or something." John took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well, I was in a situation where the woman was like that." "I'm not one of those women John. Far from it. I've worked hard for what I have. I'm very fortunate that I've had to work hard...know what I mean?" That's the way I feel!" John grinned. The date went great and both of them had a great time!

On the way back to the hotel..they both continued to chat. It was silent as well, but it was a comfortable silence. John made the first move by placing his free hand on her leg while he was driving. Amanda followed it up by laying her hand on his; then he grabbed her hand and held it. Amanda looked over at John and he glanced at her(he's the one driving). They both smiled and he took that same arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. It was still silent, but it was a very comfortable silence and they both loved it!

John and Amanda held hands while they walked to Amanda's room that she was sharing with Stacey. They stopped when they reached her door and he said, "I really don't want this night to end..I'm having a real good time with you." "I know what you mean, I feel the same way." Amanda heard a noise coming from her room, so she put her ear to the door. _"There's no way I'm staying here tonight!"_ "What's the matter Manda?" Amanda put her finger to lips, as if to tell him to be quiet. "Put your ear to the door." She whispered to him. John did as he was told and then pulled away. "Damn...you're seriously not gonna go in there, are you?" "I was thinking that I could spend the night in your room, if that's alright with you." "Not a problem. I wouldn't wanna go inside the room while they're gettin busy..come on hun."


	3. Chapter 3

John opened the door to his room and they both inside. "You don't have anything to for me to sleep in, do you?" Amanda asked him. "I think I've got something for you," John opened his luggage and pulled out his white t-shirt and thew at her, "Here." "You're an animal!" Amanda laughed, "I'll be back out in a minute." Amanda went inside the bathroom to change into the shirt that John had given to her. John, meanwhile, took his shirt off and sat up on the bed...watching TV. Not that he was paying any attention to the TV anyway. He was distracted my his thoughts. _Should I ask her? Nah...maybe...I should just let things flow. Stacey's her good friend, I'm better off asking her. _

"Hello...anyone there?" Amanda said..waving her hand if front of his face. John snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Sorry Manda, I was just thinkin to myself." Well, I kinda figured that. I mean you got an informercial on TV and it took me 5 minutes to get your attention." Amanda sat on the other side of the bed, next to John. He took a look at her and said, "You look good in my tee." Amanda grinned and eyed John, "Are you trying to hit on me." John put his arm on her leg and said, "Take it as you want to, but it's true. Come here girl!" John said as Amanda put her back up against the headboard. John put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Better." "Flirt!"

(Amanda's POV)

_John is great! I gotta get myself used to this..but I can't let my guard down so fast. At the same time..he hasn't given a reason to have my guard up. Maybe Stacey was right..oooh I hate that. Maybe I'm just not used to being treat by a man the way a woman should be treated. Okay Amanda, back to the real world!_

John looked into Amanda's eyes, "Are you alright Amanda." "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Any movies on TV...or anything worth watching?" "Well, you got a choice: Titanic or Original Kings of Comedy." It doesn't matter to me." Amanda told him. John switched it to Titanic; which kinda seemed weird to Amanda. _Don't guys normally avoid tear jerkers?_ (25 minutes) They were both laid on the bed with John's arm around Amanda's waist and her head on his shoulder. Amanda looked up at John as he was doing the same with Amanda. They look into each other's eyes and knew what the other was thinking.

John and Amanda pressed their lips together and kissed each other with so much want. John pulled away and said softly, "I wanna make love to you." They kissed each other and Amanda said, "Then do it." in a soft tone. He started his kissing and going to her neck and collarbone area. John could tell that Amanda liked that, "I found your spot baby.." He then went to her stmach..not wanting to miss a spot...then he went to her inner thighs. Judging by Amanda's reaction, John knew she liked it. He traveled back upward and as he held one breast in his hand..he sucked on the other "Oh...John don't stop!" Amanda said.

(almost 20 minutes later)

Amanda's head was rested on John's chest as his arm was wrapped around her waist. Amanda put her arm on his chest as she moved closer to him. John saw that she fell asleep, so he kissed her forehead and he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

John was the first to wake up and he saw that last night was not just a dream. At first, he questioned to himself why he could already be falling for Amanda when just yesterday, they had their first date! He decided that it's best that he doesn't question it anymore, just go with it. John looked at Amanda as she lay asleep on his upper chest and gently stroked her hair. _She looks so beautiful in the morning!_ John suddenly felt finger stroke up and down his chest. "Morning." He said to her. "Morning to you too" "You were great last night John. I can't remember when I've ever felt that good." Amanda told him as she smile. John stroked up and down her back and said, "I had a good time too babe." They shared a kiss and John was about to speak when he heard his cell ring.

"Hello...oh hey...don't worry Stace...she's right here with me...well, we both heard you and Randy so she spent the night here." As John was talking on his cell phone, Amanda was kissing his neck and chest...not really paying attention to the call. Amanda looked down and noticed him getting "turned-on" so she looked right at him. He put his finger up as if to say, "hold on" (John on the phone) "Okay, I'll let her know what's going on...bye" John hung up the phone and threw it on his bag as he turned over, so that Amanda was laying on the bed. "John..." "Are you sure you want to do this Manda? I don't have a condom." "Don't worry...I'm taking birth control pills to regulate my period." John breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

John started at her spot, where the collarbone and neck meet...traveling down to her panties. He slid her panties off..kissing the area as he took them off. He could hear Amanda moan and yearning. He traveled back up her body..sucking her breast.She moved her chest up with John's motions. John slowly entered inside her and started pumping and grinding inside her. Amanda yearned and moaned everytime and they seemed to get a little louder. John kissed and nuzzled her spot to get her hot...and from what he could hear..it seemed to be working. Amanda stroked his back up and down and on his butt as he was grinding on her. "John...faster...John...JOHN..JOHN!" John pressed his lips against hers and moved his tongue with hers. He was about to reach his peak as well so he kept on pumping into her as he kissed her neck. Amanda moved her head up so that he could gain easy access to every inch of her neck.

Meanwhile, Randy was on his way to John's room to see if he wanted to go and workout. However, he was hearing noises coming from his room. So he put his ear to the door._ Sounds like he's already getting a workoutI_ Just then he remembered what Stacey had told him...that Amanda spent the night in John's room. He wallked away from the door and went back to Stacey's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious babe?" Stacey asked her boyfriend. Randy went right back to Stacey's room and told her what he heard. "Yeah..I guess you've accomplished what you wanted to do." Randy said to her. "I know I did, but I didn't expect that to happen." "Stace...you're forgetting what happened after our first date...the same thing that they mostly likely did. Remember?" "Yeah. If Amanda's happy than I'm happy for her," Stacey said, "Manda's been hurt before and I don't want to see her so down anymore!" "Yeah, she's done a lot. Remember when my sister needed blood after that accident. Her blood type was positive and we were both negative?" Randy asked. Stacey nodded, "Yeah...she said that she's O, so she donated her blood to your sister." Randy smiled remember the look on his baby sister's face when she woke up that day. "The doctor and my mother told me that she wouldn't be alive today, had it not been for Manda." "Yeah," Stacey and Randy turned to see Jericho standing in the adjoining doorway, "I was there too remember? Amanda's got a heart of gold."

"What's up Chris?" Randy asked. "I just thought Amanda would be here since she told me that she'd be sharing with Stacey. Anyway, I wanted to ask her something about a problem I'm having." Stacey stood up and said, "Why don't you just tell us what's going on? We might be able to help you." Chris waved it off and said, "she kind of already knows the gist of what's going on. I'll just get to her whenever she's got the time." Then he closed the door behind him.

Randy and Stacey head the door to the room open and saw the person who entered. "Well, well, well...look who finally decided to come back from her date last night!" Stacey teased. "Ya know what, I get the strangest feeling that you're going to be talking about last night..and John's my buddy so I'm not really looking forward to hearing this...see you ladies later!" "Bye babe." Stacey said. "Bye Randy." Randy shut the door behind him as he walked out and Stacey said, "What happened after the date?" Amanda sat down and said, "I'm not saying. I'm not the kiss and tell type of woman." "So it's true!" Stacey exclaimed. Amanda was a bit confused, "What's true?" "Don't play dumb with me girl, Randy was on his way to John's room to ask about working out with him and he hears...the sounds of ectasy..coming from his room." Amanda looked at Stacey wide-eyed, "Are you serious!" "According to him. I was in the shower when he went out of the room." _Mental note: keep volume down! _"Let's change the subject a little bit." Stacey said, "Yes please, let's change the subject!" They both giggled and Stacey said, "Chris was here a little while ago...wanted to chat with you." Amanda nodded her head, knowing what Chris wanted to talk about. "What's going on? Is he okay?" Stacey asked. "Oh, he's fine...it's just personal and I don't wanna share it with everyone. You know? He trusts me and you know how I hate letting people down."Of course I do hun."

**(John's room)**

Randy and John were just hanging out and about to walk out the door and head to the gym. "So, how was your date last night?" "It was great! I had fun with her." "Mmmhmm." John eyed his friend suspiciously and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, just that I was headed towards your room a little earlier and I heard something that I didn't really wanna hear in the morning." "Shut your mouth.." Randy chuckled and then stopped John as he was getting on the treadmill. "John your my pal and like a brother to me, but Amanda's been hurt before and I don't want her to go through pain of any sort!" "Randy, I'd never do anything to hurt Amanda..trust me!" Randy smiled, "Good..so what exactly is going on between you two. You guys a couple already or what?" "Yeah...you could say that! It was a first date though.." "Well, yeah but that didn't stop you from..." "Man I can't explain it," John explained, "I feel this warm feeling inside me, but I just think it's strange because it was just a first date and and a day or two before, Stacey introduced me to her. What's going on?" "You know, I had the same questions about Stacey, but my mother told me to just trust what my heart says...it's worked so far for me.."

**(Chris and Amanda having breakfast at the hotel cafe)**

"So how did everything turn out?" Amanda asked. "Pretty good, better than I expected." "That's good to hear." "Oh yeah, my wife said thanks for a book that you lent her?" "Oh...tell her anytime." Amanda. "So anyway, news from the grapevine is that you and John are together." Chris said. "Yeah, pretty much!" Amanda said. "Mandy, I hope you know what you're doing. I don't ever want to see you hurt again. Remember?" "You didn't have to do what you did Chris." "Yes I did Amanda," Chris stated. "You almost got arrested Chris!" "You've always been like a little sister to me Manda! I saw the shape you were in in the hospital bed, while you were unconscious and I just got so mad! Point is this: If John hurts in any way, shape or form, he'll answer to me!" "You're crazy!" Amanda giggled. "For wanting to protect you from harm? I don't think I am."

They finished up and Chris said, "It's been a while since we've done that...just hung out." "Yeah, it's been a while." "I meant what I said about John hurting you. I don't ever want to see you in that shape again!" "Thanks Chris." Amanda hugged Chris and he returned it. "You're like the little sister I've never had and in the unofficial law of big brothers, it's my duty to do it." Chris said with his head held high. They walked and ended up at Chris's room door, "I have to get to the gym, you gonna be alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Alright, seeya later."

Amanda headed down to her room when her cell phone rang and she answered it (AAmanda Uunknown)

A: Hello?

U: Hi Amanda. You remember me don't you?

Amanda couldn't believe it! _I thought he was in jail?_

A: How did you get this number? I thought you were locked up, where you belong!

U: Stupid bitch...I have my ways. I was in jail, but I got out! Now I'm gonna finish off what I started!

Amanda froze. She just couldn't believe that he got out. He almost took her life and now he's free to make her life hell! She was so shocked that she fainted right on the floor!


	6. Chapter 6

John got on the elevator and it reached his floor. When the doors opened up he saw a figure of the floor. As he moved closer to it, he realized that it was Amanda! John ran to her body, dropped his bag and tried to get Amanda to wake up. "Amanda, wake up baby!" Chris opened his door when he heard Amanda's name and saw her on the floor. "John, bring her inside!" John picked her up and carried her into Chris's room.

Chris handed an ice pack to John, who placed it on her forehead. Chris looked on Amanda's phone and see who called her last..since her phone was opened up. "Hey John, I'll be back." John nodded as he looked at Amanda...never taking his eyes off her.

Chris was just outside his room and pressed "send" on her phone to redial the number. He wanted to find out what the hell made her fall to the floor like that! "Well, well, well, guess who's crawling back!" Chris remained silent and just listened. He had a good idea of who it was, but he wanted to hear more. "Too bad I didn't kill you when I got the chance bitch! I'll find you and when I do, I'll finish what I started!" Then hung up. Chris closed Amanda's phone and immediately knew it was! _That bastard is out! After the things he did to Amanda..he's out! _

**(Flashback)**

_**Chris ran into the hospital as soon as Amanda's mother gave him a call. Chris found her mother, placed a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holdin up? Where's her room?" "Amanda's room is right here Chris." Chris walked inside the room and he didn't like what he saw at all! He walked up to her unconscious figure, pulled a chair over to her side, sat down and held her hand...taking a good look at her. She was in a coma...that's what the doctor had told her mother. She had a respirator to help her breath. Her cheek was swollen and she had a black eye the size of a baseball on her face!**_

_**"Amanda, I know you can hear me, but even if you can't, I'm gonna say something to you. You're like a little sister I've always wanted, but never had in my life. I know that deep down inside, you're stronger than this! You can make it through and we all will be right there with you. I'm gonna also make a promise to you right now, I will be there like a brother and make sure that you never get hurt again.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Chris walked into the room and observed as John was the same way he was before he left the room...by Amanda's side!

Chris walked in to the room more and decided to do something, "Hey John, I'll keep an eye on her if you want to go and do whatever." John looked at Chris and said, "I'm not going anywhere until I know she's alright. What caused this anyway?" "I'll tell you later, right now let's just worry about Amanda." _He must really care about Amanda to say that! _

Suddenly, John saw that Amanda was opening her eyes. "Amanda?" "John..." John grabbed Amanda and put her in a tight, loving embrace.


End file.
